Who Could've Guessed?
by The Cookie Eatin' Ninja
Summary: Who could've guessed that he was a she? Who could've guessed that he would fall for her? Who could've guessed that she would fall head over heels for him? Who could've guessed that he had emotions? And lastly, who could've guessed that her secret would be revealed? Rated T, for language and content. Yullen, signs of lemon in later chapters. And I'm sorry for any typos that you see.
1. Who Could've Guessed

When he walked back into the cafeteria, I already knew that things would be chaotic. He always causes problems, he has the biggest ego the world has ever known, but, for some reason, he turns me on. Yuu Kanda, the one I love and hate, the thing is, he just doesn't know that I'm actually a girl.

Whispers could be heard from the Finders' table with every move he made, his long midnight blue hair put into a high ponytail and trailing behind him, his Exorcist jacket was unzipped and you could see medical tape around his chest. It would look like he just got back from a mission, but, he just walked out of the training room. The one way I could tell was because of his hand on his katana blade Mugen's hilt. He walked over to Jerry, the head chef, and ordered soba, just like every morning, evening, and afternoon of every day.

He grabbed his food and looked for a place to sit, the only spot, was by her… Alexis Walker, she went by the name Allen because she was used to binding my chest for some strange reason so once he sat down, she said 'Hi Kanda' in her angelic voice. He gave his typical 'Che' and turned away.

That day she had just eaten 7 plates of Matarashi Dango. He had soba and all of the other Finders and Exorcists' had a look of pity on his or her face. It was almost as if they were sorry for her.

"Kanda," She said in an angelic voice,

"Che, what is it Moyashi?" he said in his deep, masculine voice.

"Komui wants us to go on a mission. He said that it's in Germany and that you cannot refuse to the mission. Also the train leaves in 3 hours." She blurted.

"Whatever, I can refuse to what I want to refuse to. I'll be damned if I'm stuck in Germany with you." He said with that stone expression that he always had.

Then Lenalee walked in and told Kanda to behave or she would get Komui. He Che'd and continued eating. Lenalee walked off to get Komui and Lavi walked in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" said the peppy redhead as he sat on the table in front of Kanda and Alexis.

"Ugh, Baka Usagi get the fuck away from me!" he shouted while reaching for Mugen.

"Gosh Yuu, no need to get all worked up." Lavi said.

"C-calm down you guys, no need to fight over this." Alexis said, trying to be the peacemaker. But right then, Komui jumped with a syringe and injected a purple liquid into Kanda's arm. Kanda managed to push Komui off of him and looks down, behind, and touches his head. He had ears and a tail, and Komui just stood there.

"Alexis, could you go get Kanda's bag out of his room? Here's the key. He usually has a bag packed and under his bed, if one's not there, you might have to pack one for him." Komui said.

"Ok Komui, I'll be right back." She said and skipped off with Timcanpy trailing behind me.

"B-baka Moyashi!" Kanda shouted with rage in his eyes and a sword in his hand.

"Kanda, sh-he left already." Komui said correcting his mistake.

"Were you about to say she?" Kanda asked with a bit of suspicion.

"Nope. But you seem like you need to know something about Allen." Komui said.

"Spit it out or I slit your throat, got Sis-Complex?" Kanda said with one of his rare smirks.

"Allen is a girl and her name is Alexis. If you need proof then here." As Komui said that he handed Kanda a picture of Alexis poking through the refrigerator in a tank top and shorts, the main detail was the two watermelons on her chest, and the fact that she had curves, hips and other womanly details. The main attraction was her mid back length silver hair that looked like a sheet of paper with moonlight shining on top of it. As Kanda stood there obviously in awe of the beauty that magically showed up and seemed to give him hell appeared in front of him.

He noticed his 'Member' starting to twitch and he hoped that it would calm down sooner or later or he would be in for some real problems.

_Wait, why do I have a boner and why do I feel my heart beating, and how the hell do I have a heart? Ok, ok, calm down Kanda, just calm down give the picture back to Komui and go to pack my bags and tuck my ears and tail away, and who the fuck, could've guessed that the Moyashi would be hot as fuck?!_

Right as Kanda did what his subconscious told him to do, Alexis walked in, eyes wide and blushing furiously, "K-Komui, how the hell, did you, get that picture of me at 3 in the morning last night?" she asked with embarrassment written all over her face. But the Bakanda had to come in and ruin the somewhat precious moment.

"Hi Alexis, nice watermelons." He said with a sexy, evil, pedophile smirk.

"K-K-Kanda, wait Komui showed you the picture?!" Said Alexis, her face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"What if he did?" Kanda said with a face that was sexy as fuck.

_Alexis, snap out of it! Sure he's sexy, has a nice build, and has a super hot rape face, but you can't possibly be falling for, and wanting to go at the coldest, hottest, most badass samurai in the Black Order, and people think that you're a boy, and who, out of everyone in the Black Order, could've guessed that he would find out...With my secret exposed, all hell's about to break loose..._


	2. Not As Bad As I Thought It Would Be

As Alexis stood there in awe with a sexy bastard and a crazed scientist in front of her, she turned and said, "I need something from my room." with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Oh do you really? A-Lex-Is? I have the feeling that you can be a naughty girl." Said the Sexy Beast with a killer intent in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Kanda! Go fuck yourself with Mugen or something…" Said Alexis accidentally letting out her black side.

At the sound of that Kanda looked at her as she walked off without the little golden ball known as Timcanpy. As Alexis made her way back to her room she said to herself, "What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Me? How the hell can I fall for someone like him? You know what Alexis, you're going to walk in your room, take out your hairpins and put on a different outfit. Then you're going to walk back down and you and the sexy beast will leave for the train." She said in a somewhat reassuring tone.

"So, you think that I'm a sexy beast now don't you?" Said none other that Yuu Kanda the Sexy Beast himself. When Alexis heard his voice she ran to her room opened the door walked in changed and took her hair down walked out and walked to get her bag from Komui's office. As her and Kanda walked back to Komui's office, Komui jumps at them throws them their bags and shoves them out the door with no explanation whatsoever.

**Time Skippers**

Once the two exorcists boarded the train Alexis notices something strange. First, Kanda is sitting about 3 feet away from her on the same bench, and Second, he's staring at her like she's from another planet.

"What?" Alexis asked in an angered tone.

"What, what?" Kanda asked in a playful tone.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Alexis finally asks.

"I'm not **staring** just looking without blinking." He said with another sexy, pedophile smirk.

"Ugh, whatever." With that said Alexis takes out her midnight blue IPod and starts playing Bullet For My Valentine while humming to the song.

"You like to sing don't you Moyashi? Said the sexy beast with a certain tone in his voice.

Alexis starts to doze off and unknowingly starts singing Tears Don't Fall with a half dazed expression, as she sings the song Kanda grabs some of her silver hair and holds it up to his nose, Alexis shivered at the unexpected motion that he made.

"You like to sing don't you Moyashi?" Said Kanda with a smirk that the Black Order sees ever so often. As he said that he tugged some of her hair and heard a muffled 'Kyan' come from Alexis.

"Bakanda! That hurt you know?" Said Alexis with a teary eye.

"Aww, does the little baby want me to kiss it and make it better?" Said Kanda with a tone a bit softer than usual.

"…No, I can take care of myself thank you very much." Alexis said trying not to fall asleep.

"Are you tired Moyashi?" Kanda asked with a look in his eyes that made Alexis want to rip his shirt off of him and make her way down.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Said Alexis as she leaned on Kanda's shoulder trying not to go to sleep. Kanda started blushing at that movement and Alexis looked at him like she was a doctor and he was the patient.

_What. The. Hell. Is wrong with me? She leans on my shoulder I nearly get an erection and she looks up at me with those, beautiful, vibrant, paralyzing silver eyes…Hold on…What is pressing on my shoulder, holy fucking shit…the pressure on my shoulder was her boobs…I don't really mind being in this condition bu-_

'Earth to Kanda!' Are the words that snapped him out of his perverted, vulgar, explicit trance.

"Kanda, are you ok? You don't have a fever do you? Here, let me check." Alexis said as she leaned over Kanda's 'Member' and placed her hand on his forehead. Once she realized the position that the was in she quickly backed off and said, "I'm so sorry, I'm positive about the fact that I've invaded your personal space, but because of that tattoo on your chest you can't catch minor colds. I really need to think more, Heh." Alexis said with a violet red blush spreading across her face.

"Oh, Kanda look," She said while pointing to the window, "It's pretty dark outside don't you think? Let's get some sleep so we won't be tired in the morning." She said in the most angelic voice you could ever hear.

"Yeah, sure." Kanda said, shoulders drooping slightly. Kanda didn't expect Alexis to lean and fall asleep on his lap, let alone him putting his hand on her shoulder. _Aww, you know what, fuck it. Might as well try this now and hope that I don't get Crown Clown up my ass._

As morning came their positions became stranger as the night went on, at one point Alexis was sitting in Kanda's lap, with his head on top of hers and her hand in his. It just so happens, that's how they woke up.

"Kanda. Kanda, get up we're here." Alexis said groggily. Kanda opened his eyes and looked down to see two silver magnets that attracted him to all parts of the 16-year-old sitting on his lap. He made a gesture that told Alexis to get off of him so they could go. She did so and he pulled on his jacket, which he had taken off the night before, grabbed Alexis, his bags, and the remains of his pride and walked off the train.

_That train ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…_ Kanda and Alexis thought simultaneously as they walked to the hotel that they were supposed to be sta


	3. Who Would Plan The Unexpected

As Kanda and Alexis made their way to the hotel, a loud, grumbling noise could be heard from none other than, Alexis' stomach. Kanda turned around as to say 'What the fuck was that' and Alexis only giggled. Kanda blushed, turned on his heels and made his way to the hotel with Alexis and her growling stomach following close behind.

"What do I have to do to get that thing to shut up?" Kanda asked with his usual cold demeanor, "Get us some lunch and maybe my stomach will stop growling, Bakanda." Alexis said with a bit of anger in her voice, "And what happened to you acting like a pedophile yesterday? Can you explain that to me Bakanda?" Said Alexis with an angelic smile that could make even the cutest puppies give in, it didn't affect Kanda though. He was back to the way he was before, cold, ruthless, heartless, and a complete asshole…

"Hey Kanda," Alexis asked, "What is it Moyashi?" Kanda responded with a killing intent in his eyes, "Your ears and tail are gone." Alexis said as she stood on her tiptoes to place her hands where Kanda's kitten ear were, "Yeah, so what? It's not like I was being a flirt or anything like that." He said, adding extra emphases on the word flirt.

"Would you like Timcanpy to show you what had happened on the train?" Alexis asked with a lusty voice, "I already said that nothing happened. Now drop the subject." Kanda said with an evil glint in his eyes, even though Alexis knew that under the brick wall he put up around himself, he had a heart, he had feelings and he was like almost any other person that walked down the street.

"Tim, go on and show Kanda what happened last night." Alexis said with a bit of excitement in her voice. As Timcanpy showed Kanda the tape, Kanda looked in horror and in awe that him, of all people in the world, managed to fall asleep with possibly the cutest girl, yes, she beat Lenalee, in the order, on his lap and he had his hand on her shoulder…

_'What the hell, how could that stupid chemical Komui forced into my bloodstream cause me to be a perverted, sexual, and flirtatious person? Damn it, once I get back to the Order, Komui better have said goodbye to everybody there…' _Kanda thought as he watched the tape, but when the tape cut off, he felt his 'Heart' skip a beat along with his 'Member' twitching in his pants, wanting to do 'certain things' to Alexis.

"Kandick, we need to get to the hotel, so hurry up before the All You Can Eat Buffet is over!" Alexis shouted, grabbing his attention to the pale face with silver eyes and snow-white hair and an overly matured body for her age.

"Y-yeah, let's go." Kanda said with a bit of exhaustion in his voice. As they walked Kanda stopped and turned around to face Alexis.

"Alexis, can I ask you something?" Kanda asked with a voice much softer than that cold sadistic tone he always uses, "Sure, what is it?" Alexis asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. For Kanda, looking into those big, silver, eyes and pale skin made his boner rage out of control, "Well, is there anyone at the order that you have special feelings for?" He asked so bluntly that he couldn't believe what he had just said, "Maybe, maybe not. But I have something that could prove it to you." Alexis said with a voice that seemed to be sex-driven.

She placed her hands on Kanda's shoulders, leaned in, placed her pale lips onto his, and worked her tongue into his mouth, Kanda didn't seem to mind so he returned the favor and placed his hands on her hips and put a bit of pressure on them, that action, made Alexis squirm. Once the two lovebirds broke apart they were panting and their foreheads touched, the only thing that left them connected was a string of saliva that Kanda broke off by closing his mouth.

"Does. That. Answer. Your. Question. Yuu?" Alexis asked with a voice that made Kanda want to dive inside of her, "Maybe. It. Does. Maybe. It. Doesn't." Kanda said as he kissed her again and they continued to their hotel room with the eyes of children looking at them awkwardly.

_'That was completely unexpected' _Kanda thought, '_Just as planned'_ Alexis thought as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk to the hotel for the mission that they completely forgot about, for that one moment at least.


	4. Forgetting What's Important

As Alexis and Kanda made their way to their hotel, Kanda looked at his little bundle of joy, anger, hatred, or any other emotion that he could possibly feel. Alexis noticed that he was looking at her and asked, "Kanda, why do you keep staring at me? First it was on the train and now your holding my hand and staring, are you okay, or will I have to do a check-up once we get to the hotel?" she said with a bit of concern in her voice, not noticing that Kanda turned a shade of red.

"N-no, I-I'm fine. But you could do a check-up; I am feeling a little feverish. Maybe you should take a look at that." He said looking at Alexis with a smirk, "Fine, but don't expect a normal check-up." Alexis said with an angelic grin.

Once Kanda and Alexis made it to the hotel they went through the elevator only to be found by an old man staring at them and then saying, "Young love, it's a beautiful thing…" Alexis and Kanda walked out of the elevator as soon as it got to their floor and made their way to their room only to remain standing in the doorway, eyes wide open, jaw on the floor. In the room laid a bed on the wall near the window, the problem is, there was only one bed, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-why is there only one bed?!" Alexis asked in a voice louder than intended, "Komui…." Kanda growled with a killer intent in his eyes.

Once the pair entered their room, tossed their bags aside and changed into their nightclothes, Alexis crawled into bed leaving a spot for Kanda.

_ ' Shit, shit, shit, shit! Why is she staring at me like that? Why is she sitting in that position? Wait, could it be because I said that I felt feverish? God, oh Dear God…. She told me not to expect a normal check-up…. That's it, I'm screwed.'_ Kanda thought as he looked at Alexis sitting with her legs tucked behind her and her hands at her sides with a face that _nearly_ gave Kanda a boner, "Come on Yuu, just come in the bed and you can get your check-up" She said with her bra strap slipping off her arm. As Kanda debated on weather to get into the bed and receive his 'check-up' Alexis was wondering weather she should be doing the same, '_Maybe we should talk, get to know each other some more, or just take a long, romantic walk on the beach and then talk about whether we should do it or not. Damn that bastard Cross, he makes it seem so easy, with him being a 'Womanizer' and all… but Kanda is a sexy beast, so that makes up for his personality… Wait, I'm supposed to be thinking about whether we should turn off the lights or not, Cross would kill me if I got pregnant…but, my period was at least a week ago… So I'm in the clear, right?' _Alexis thought as Kanda stood there, looking at Alexis' bra strap fall. Lower and lower and lower until his boner finally kicked in, '_God Dammnit! _ _Why does she have to be so, so, so, __**sexy**__?! OK Kanda, you'll just recommend a walk along the beach and take it from there… God I hope this works…'_ Kanda thought as he walked towards Alexis, "Alexis," He said in a voice that could send shivers down any girls spine, "What is it Yuu?" Alexis asked with two big silver orbs beaming directly into Kanda's jet-black, somewhat lifeless eyes, "You want to take a walk on the beach?" He asked, "Sure! Just let me get dressed." Alexis said getting up from the position she was in with ease and reaching for her bag to get her clothes.

As Kanda watched her get dressed he looked at the fragile almost flimsy form that Alexis had, '_Damn, she might be small but she makes up for it in body definition, her hips match perfectly with her curves, her curves match with her breasts, God…She is perfect…' _Kanda thought as he watched Alexis get dressed forgetting that he only had on a pair of pants. Once he got up put on his shirt walked out with Alexis close to him, the couple headed towards the beach in hopes of some R&R from their mission that they didn't care about anymore.

**Time Skip**

Once Alexis and Kanda got to the beach, it was already dark out and the moon was just over the horizon. Kanda looked at Alexis who was staring out into the open sea and then looked to see what was so fascinating, but it wasn't the large silver moon shining it's light on the horizon, it was something different. It was an Akuma. Since Kanda had left Mugen at the hotel Alexis looked at him as if she was asking his permission, "You're the only one with Innocence that's out here, so what are you waiting for Moyashi? Use your sword thing and defeat the Akuma." He said, and with that Alexis activated Crown Clown and took off to defeat the Akuma. As Alexis flickered across the sky Kanda looked in awe as she did a full backflip that he thought only Lenalee was capable of, did full spins that he did when he was training at 5 o'clock in the morning, and then sealed the deal with Crown Clown suffocating the Akuma or she cut it in half, either way Kanda was eager to join the fight but at the same time he wanted to see Alexis move even more, like the graceful butterfly that she was. Even though the 'Graceful Butterfly' part, was what he had heard from some finders before he found out that Alexis was Alexis and not Allen.

Three level 1 and two level 2, all were taken down." Alexis said as she dropped back in front of Kanda who looked at her as if she was something from another planet, "What's wrong Yuu?" she asked, "I had no idea that you were that flexible…" Kanda said looking at Alexis, "Well, I did travel with a clown for a time and I had to be flexible to avoid getting my head sliced off by Mugen." She said with an innocent smile, "Let's continue the walk and forget the little Akuma thing ever happened." Alexis said as she reached out her hand for Kanda to take. Kanda took her hand and the two exorcists walked down the shore of the beach, talking, walking, laughing and completely forgetting about the reason that they went to the beach in the first place…

_'I feel like I'm forgetting something important…' _Kanda and Alexis thought as they walked down the beach, they didn't seem to notice that a certain redheaded rabbit was watching the entire time.


	5. Sister

"Kanda, is everything okay?" Alexis asked Kanda as his head shot around to look at a building behind them, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I just had the feeling that someone was watching us…" He said still looking behind them, "Well, maybe it was a dog or something. I do know that Lavi and Lenalee are on a mission in Germany, so we might bump into them, but I highly doubt that would happen." Alexis said in a reassuring tone. Kanda shrugged at her remark and the two continued to walk down the beach.

"Lavi, did you see that?" Lenalee asked the red head, "Damn right, Allen's a girl and Yuu's got a crush." Lavi said with his one emerald green eye wide, "Lavi, let's get back to our hotel…" Lenalee said noticing that the redhead was coming up with a plan that was soon to be put into affect, "Sure, lets go." Lavi said as he took Lenalee's hand and walked with her in to opposite direction of Kanda and Alexis.

**Time Skippers! I sure have a lot of these things don't I?**

"Kanda? Are you okay?" Alexis asked as the two walked back to their hotel, "No. I'm not okay. The stupid rabbit was watching us the entire time." Kanda said with a low growl emitting from his throat. Alexis stared at him as if he said something else. After about ten minutes of silence, Alexis finally asked, "What?" with a puzzled expression looking up at Kanda. Kanda didn't look, reach, or think about Alexis until they got back to the hotel.

"Oi, Moyashi. You still awake?" Kanda asked as he walked out of the bathroom, drying his midnight blue hair, "Yes, just staring at the ceiling, listening to Breaking Benjamin, nothing to do. Wanting to get done with this mission though…" She said trailing off, "Well, Komui said that instead of gathering Innocence, we'll be bringing back an AWOL exorcist that so happens to be my younger sister…" Kanda said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, still drying his hair, "Sister?! I thought that because you were a Second Exorcist you don't have siblings!" Alexis said shooting up from the bed, "I'm not her biological brother, I think. She just calls me Oni-San which means big brother in Japanese." Kanda said getting up to get his buzzing golem. As Alexis sat there, eyes wider than usual at the fact that Kanda had someone who he was close to. She noticed that Kanda was sitting in a chair near the windowsill staring out at the ocean; he said something that sounded like 'Kisanae'. '_Kanda, you should've told me that you had a sister…'_ Alexis thought as she stared at Kanda.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, writers block still active and being a bitch...next chappie will be longer and better...


	6. Beat

As Kanda tried to turn around in the bed he felt small arms reach around him and hold him closer than intended, he forgot that he was in the same bed as Alexis, when he recalled the events from the night before, he sighed at the fact that he would see his play sister after nearly seven years.

"Alexis, get off of me." Kanda said trying to push Alexis off him without hurting or angering her, "No, not until you tell me about your sister." Alexis said looking at Kanda with two silver orbs half closed from the sleepiness threating to take over her again, "Che, fine. She was hyper, crazy and had a smile so bright it put the sun to shame," he started, "She always saw the bright side of things despite being a Second. She was always singing, playing the drums or playing the guitar," he said, he took a deep breath as though he was about to break down from talking about Kisanae, "She was the type that no matter what happened she always looked at the bright side of things," Kanda said, "Even when the Order forced us to synch with Innocence, she was always smiling." He said finally pushing Alexis off of him and getting out of the bed, "When I had yelled at her she simply smiled and said, 'I march to the beat of my own drum Oni-San.' But I have a feeling that I took it too far with what I had said to her that day," He said, his bangs hiding his face, "I told her that there wouldn't be a 'Fun' day where me, her and Alma could just run around and do things that normal kids could do, I told her to stop believing things that could never happen." Said Kanda as he stood up to get dressed, "Once she said that, I never saw her at the Order again, all of the scientists said that she would come back but she never did, and now after at least seven years I get to see her but Komui said that she might not come back, he told me to use whatever force was necessary but I'm pretty sure she still hates me… " Kanda said pulling a T-Shirt over his head, "Are you happy now Moyashi?" Kanda asked Alexis as she sat in the bed, looking like she had done something wrong, "Yeah, I guess so." Alexis said, as she got up to get dressed, "Good, now hurry up. We need to get going." Kanda said, pulling his hair into the usual high ponytail and sitting on the bed waiting for the other exorcist to come out of the bathroom so they could get done with their mission.

**Time Skippers**

As Kanda walked with Alexis down the streets and alleyways of Germany, they noticed somebody who fit Kisanae's description going down an alley, "You think we should follow her?" Alexis asked to Kanda who was standing there, a blank expression on his face, "That's her, I know it." He said picking up his pace and managing to catch up to the girl, "Kisanae." Kanda said as he stood behind the girl, "Hm? Yes, do you need something?" Kisanae asked turning around with a puzzled look on her face, "Cut the crap, you already know who I am." Kanda said with a glare, "Yuu? Your joking right?" She said with her turquoise eyes beaming with a wide smile appearing on her face, "Who else would it be baka?" Kanda said with an attitude. The two stood there for at least a minute when Kanda finally walked up grabbed Kisanae and yanked her behind him all while giving Alexis a signal to come with them back to the hotel.

"Oni-San, is that your girlfriend?" Kisanae asked as she was dragged away by Kanda. After Kisanae said that, Kanda stopped in his tracks, turned around and said, "No, now shut up and walk." In his usual cold demeanor, "I was just curious." Kisanae said as Kanda started dragging her again.

**Time Skip**

As Kanda, Kisanae and Alexis were sitting in the hotel room there was a long silence that only Alexis could break, if she could get over the feeling of anger as it radiated off of Kanda as he sat next to her. Kisanae was looking like a giddy five year old who just received a bag of candy, she was grinning and humming a tune that made Kanda angrier than he already was, "Yuu?" Kisanae asked with her head tilted so her red hair slanted and revealed her emerald green eyes, "What are you thinking 'bout Oni-San?" Kisanae asked fully noticing the vain that was popping out from Kanda's head from anger, "Oh, I get it. You're thinking about your little girly friend, aren't you Yuu?" She said with a taunting tone that could drive anybody completely and totally bonkers. Kanda shot up, grabbed Alexis and dragged her out of the room into the hallway, it was about 9 o'clock so there would only be a few people up to hear what they were talking about, "Moyashi, you're a girl, so you understand her better than me. I'm sure she'll get along better with you than with me, but can you please help me understand how she thinks? I don't get her; she always says things in a playful tone when her eyes only show fear, anger and sadness. She didn't look that way before, when we were kids her eyes were always showing happiness, compassion, and joy." Kanda said with a look of regret in his eyes.

The way Kanda looks now, angers her. Yuu Kanda is not a man that shows resentment! Yuu Kanda is a man who resents others! Alexis does the only thing that she's capable of, comfort.

"Kanda, don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise you that." Alexis says with a reassuring smile, even though she already knows that he doesn't buy it. Alexis looks at Kanda and poses a wide grin on her face as she takes Kanda's hand and they walk back into the room only to see Kisanae looking at something in a sketchbook and listening to Kanda's blood red IPod. She looks up long enough to see Kanda and she swiftly closes the book and tries to hide a red blush on her face. Kanda sees this as an opportunity and walks up and snatched the book from her hands, "So how'd you get this picture?" Kanda asked looking at what Kisanae was looking at before she was rudely interrupted and said, "I remembered the only time you, me and him were smiling…" She says, "Yuu, is that your girlfriend because I saw you walk with her hand in yours and you're acting weird…" Kisanae stated looking at Kanda and Alexis.

"So, do you still march to the beat of your own drum?" Kanda asked Kisanae with a smirk, "Yes, no, maybe." Kisanae said with a grin wide enough to rip her face in half.

* * *

A/N) Okay, okay, okay...School is a pain in the ass, I had writer's block for-fucking-ever, and I barely had enough time to write because of my crappy grades...chapters might come slower, or at a turtle pace...but the story will come to a conclusion...in about 20 or 10 or 5 more chapters, if I make them long enough...I am losing motivation...and fast...very fast...And I'm open for OC reccomendations! PM me the deatails of your charecter and I'll try to weave them into the story! Wish me luck!


	7. Kirino Ayakashi New Exorcist?

**Kirino: For all you douchebags wondering**

**Lavi: GamerChick, does not, own DGM, if she did, either me or Yuu-Chan would be shirtless...**

**Kirino: That wouldn't be that bad...**

* * *

**Hello my good readers! I just wanna point out that the next few chapters will be focused on Lenalee and Lavi, I thought about it because they have one of the lesser roles in the story, and thanks to KirinoAkayashi for sending me her OC, I only needed one, and that spot was filled... I also want to say thank you for following, reviewing, and favoriting this story! Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

As Lavi and Lenalee walked through the lesser area of Germany, they finally found who they were looking for. Although she looked different, even though she was a Parasetic type Innocence, nothing about her was abnormal! She had black hair with red tips, and bangs, it looked like she had a tattoo in on her back but it was hard to see, and she had a black IPod and Black Veil Brides could be heard from where Lenalee and Lavi were standing =, and that was pretty far...

Once Lavi walked up to her she instantly spun around in a fighting stance, ready to attack, "Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want wit me?" She asked with a killer intent in her jet-black eyes, "N-nothing, just drop it with the stance, me and my friend need to speak with you, in private." Lavi said, his voice becoming darker, if it was possible because, he's, Lavi. The girl looked them both up and down, as if waiting for something, then, four level one Akuma and a level two pop out of a building, "We found you~! Kirino Ayakashi~!" Said none other than the level two, eyeing the girl with it's eyes slit. 'Shit, this can't be good" Lavi states, "Well, way to state the obvious Sherlock!" Kirino said waving her hand in a nonchelont manner. Lavi quickly disposes of the Akuma with one swing of his Fire Stamp, and as Kirino stands there, gawking, Lavi picks her up by the waist and tosses her over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potato's...

_**TIME SKIP OF EPICNESS!**_

At the hotel, Lavi dropped Krirno off on the bed, in the process, knocking off her My Chemical Romance cap, "The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You!" Kirino shouts, drawing unwanted attention, "Helping you, so, you're a Parasetic type...You're a pretty cute one though." Lavi states placing a chair in front of the bed he ever-so-rudely dumped Kirino on. Lenalee sighed and said, "Don't worry about him, he's just, unexplainable..." Lenalee says waving her hand, "Sure, I'll be damned if I have to believe that, just tell me why I'm here and when I can leave." Kirino says, "You're not gonna leave anytime soon, you can be an exor-" Lavi was cut off with a bott to the head, the boot coming from none other than Kirino Ayakashi, "Go fuck yourself red boy, like hell if Imma become an exorcist, I have way better thigs to waste my time on." She says grinding her boot further into Lavi's face, "Melf, gif ro recomfe wan wexwokist ro vite ve avfe ro fmovect mrsvf." Lavi says, if that could be considered talking, "Translation, 'Well, if you become an exorcist you might be able to protect yourself." Lenalee says. Kirino takes her foot back looking at Lavi, a violet blush slowly forms on her somewhat pale skin making the blush even more obvious. Lavi smirked at the sight of Kirino blushing and got up from the floor, leaned over to Kirino's ear, which had three piercings, and whispered in a seducing voice, "Become an exorcist, I assure you, you _won't_ regret it." With that being said, Kirino turned beet red, making Lavi's smirk grow to full-on smile. Lenalee cleared her throat countless times to break the two up, but finally Lavi threw her some cough drops, "You should see your bru=other about that cough Lena." Lavi says with a somewhat happy expression in his eyes, Lenalee knew that the rest of the week would be 'Hell on Earth' as she described any other mission with her and Lavi being paired alone...

* * *

**OK, hope you like the chapter, and yet again, thanks to KirinoAyakashi for letting me use her OC, and today she told me that the OC she gave me would destroy this story, I don't think it did :)**. **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Blackout

As Lavi stared at Kirino who's face was as red as a beet, he asked her, "Hey, Neko-Chan what's your name?" as soon as those words entered Kirino's kitten ears she looked up and muttered,"Kirino..Kirino Ayakashi..." in a voice so soft that Lavi leaned in closer to where his hair was brushing against her nose just so he could hear what she was saying. Kirino pushed him away and Lavi grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom telling something to Lenalee, Kirino tilted her head as if to ask 'What did he say?' Lenalee noticed her look and said, "He was going to take a shower, I have to get back to my room, I really hope you don't mind sharing a room with Lavi." Lenalee said with an innocent smile. Kirino heard water start running and glared at the bathroom door for a second until she heard the shower stop 15 minutes later. Lenalee was already in her room so Kirino was waiting for a miracle to happen, too bad she would be unconsious to see that miracle... Lavi walked out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was wet and clung to his face, Kirino stared at him like he was the light at the end of the tunnel, Lavi looked at her, then looked down, shrugged and walked back into the bathroom, he came out in some green pajama pants with a black T-shirt. Kirino stared at him for another minute before he walked up to her, cupped her face and brought her face inches away from his, then he put his hand on her forehead and said, "You're hot," after that Kirino passed out, "and I was going to say you should go and sleep off that fever but I guess you already are..." Then for the first time in about two hours, Lavi looked at Kirino and said, "Well, your ears are cute. But you yourself are pretty cute." he also kissed her forehead and crawled into the bed. Not long after Kirino was found snuggling into Lavi's chest. The two lovebirds fell asleep soon after, but were woken up by an explosion outside their hotel, Lavi jumps up, and runs out of the room with a confused Kirino following behind him.

* * *

As Kirino and Lavi along with Lenalee, staring at the sky, they notice at least twelve level three Akuma hovering about 50 feet above them, "Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Grow, Grow Grow!" Lavi shouts using his hammer to swat out six Akuma at once, Lenalee activates her dark boots and knocks the Akuma out of commission before Kirino could blink. Lenalee used her Dark Boots to destroy the other Akuma and to finish off the ones Lavi had trapped under his hammer. As the process went on, Kirino noticed that Lavi was about to be ambushed by an Akuma charging from above. She contemplated her decision, thinking whether to attack the Akuma, or to warn Lavi. She noticed that her thinking got her nowhere so she charged at the Akuma with everything in her, "Transform!" was all Kirino had to say and she turned into a tigress, the Akuma noticed and swatted her away like a fly, "Kirino!" was all she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**OK, I got another chapter up. It's spring break and I have homework, so chapters might come up, they might not. I hope you enjoy my cliffhanger! One more thing, I DO NOT own DGM...and I might be able to get some longer chapters up. Eventually. 'Till next time!**


	9. Sorry

OK, I'm having a hard time thinking about what to do with this story, I'm sorry for all reading it but I have to put it on hold, I really want to do something more with it, I just can't think of anything. I might have another chapter up in about a month or two. Thanks, and I hope you're not mad at me...


End file.
